Vignettes IY
by Leni
Summary: When I take requests, results are mostly UNDER 1000 words. Those will be posted here. WARNING: I love canon pairings, but don't be surprised if you find ShippouAyame here. You were warned. The RATING is a blanket one, mostly because I know I'll write R so
1. Kohaku

**DISCLAIMER:** Keep guessing.   
**DISTRIBUTION: **If you want it, just let me know.   
**RATING: **PG   
**GENRE: **Intro   
**SUMMARY: **Kohaku. During his time at Hakureizan.   
**NOTES: **Light _spoilers_ for the Hakureizan-arc.

**Written for **cowgirled

**---**

**DECISION**

_by Leni_

_---_

Kohaku can count with his fingers the number of people he's talked to since he can remember.

First is always Naraku, of course. But the older man (thing) only gives him orders. Go there and do that. Act as messenger with the Shichinin-tai and make sure nobody but us gets the Shikon shards. Those are things Kohaku can do. But once he was ordered to raise his weapon against a little girl. He was so close to doing it. Naraku's voice whispering how easy it would be, how he'd be welcomed back if he obeyed. Kohaku remembered taking the kusarigama from behind his back, caressing the dull edge and knowing that it wouldn't hurt. It'd be just a second of red, a shrill scream dying instantly. Then it'd be over.

He'd already thrown the girl to the ground and was standing above her, when he'd seen those wide eyes. Eyes that didn't understand. Eyes that were tasting betrayal and giving forgiveness instead. Kohaku's world had gone upside down, a moment where all that made sense was his grip on the weapon and those dark confused eyes staring at him. There had been a look like that before, another pair of betrayed eyes forgiving him anyway.

Before he could search his memories further, there was a pressure around his neck and furious golden eyes promising eternal darkness to him. Kohaku had relaxed in that grasp. If darkness meant he'd never know whom he'd betrayed so deeply, he'd welcome it.

Sesshoumaru-sama had known it as well. Had punished him by keeping him alive. Kohaku hadn't liked (almost hated) Rin-chan when she begged for his life. He'd hated her guardian when he was indeed liberated. A missed chance, he'd thought as he ran away.

Naraku hadn't ordered him to kill someone he knew anymore.

Next come Kagura and Kanna, the sisters that only have their origins in common. Kagura is the only one whose voice holds a little warmth for him. She never asks if he feels good or has eaten enough (There was a woman that did that. Before.) but she always keeps a hand steadying him when they fly together, or whispers advice under her breath so he could stay alive. He doesn't have the heart to tell Kagura he'd survive the fall, or that he has no real interest in keeping his life. But he still likes their rare talks.

Kanna. Kanna is the one he's most afraid of. Naraku could crush him with a word. Kagura doesn't mean him any harm. He's sure that Kanna doesn't either, but he can't suppress the shudder every time she comes to him. She's his mirror. Kohaku doesn't need to see the depths of her weapon to know what awaits him. Just a look at her cold, unfeeling face and he knows. No past. No chance at a future. Yes, Kohaku is afraid.

From the Shichinin-tai only Bankotsu talks to him. Sometimes Jakotsu too, when he's in a good mood. Both make him uncomfortable, if for different reasons. Both treat him well, but Kohaku knows they'd strike if he wasn't under Naraku's protection. He wouldn't go near them if he had an option. But he doesn't, does he?

He had thought there would be no one else as long as they stayed in Hakureizan. Maybe that's what surprised him most when a voice - a _recognisable_ voice - called his name behind him.

Rin.

Little helpless Rin just yards away from Naraku's hideout. The gods were truly against him. To hand her over would be the smartest choice. Naraku was still plotting his vengeance against the inu-youkai and that little girl-pet would be perfect. Kohaku knew it would gain him favour, something he desperately needed after failing to kill her before.

But she was so trusting.

Those dark eyes remembered nothing of that night. Kohaku didn't see himself raising a weapon meant for her. He only saw the memory of a boy who'd shared watermelon's pieces with her. She was even smiling at him, declaring she'd _missed_ him. Not even the girl in his foggy memories had such a happy smile in his presence.

Then Naraku's herd of youkai came, surely smelling their prey.

Kohaku swore, looking at the coming monsters and then down at the little girl clinging to him.

There was only one thing left to do.

---

**The End**

11/11/04

---

**Feedback**! Shiny pretty feedback!


	2. Inuyasha

_**DISCLAIMER:** Nope   
**DISTRIBUTION:** If you like it, you have it. Just let me know.   
**GENRE:** Intro.   
**SUMMARY:** "_Kagome isn't as cute as she leads everybody to believe_." – Inuyasha.   
**RATING:** PG   
**A.N.: **This was actually my first work for this fandom. Poor baby, I'd almost forgotten it._

_

* * *

_

**REALISATIONS **

_by Leni_

* * *

Kagome isn't as cute as she leads everybody to believe.

Shippou always says how giving and generous she is. Kouga makes him sick with his litany of praises. Even Sango looks surreptitiously at her, as if the younger girl held the secrets of the graceful femininity the taijiya left behind. But he isn't fooled. He was, once. But now he knows better. Kagome isn't a calm, gentle soul; she isn't a delicate breeze. There are storms hiding behind her eyes. He should know, he's seen them up close. He often sulks as he tries to analyse how she won everybody to her side, can't they see? She never was cute, gentle or delicate. Oh no, she is _more_.

Inuyasha rues the day he noticed that. Life was much simpler when she was only the frail girl he had to protect. He sorely misses those days.

He has tried everything to get rid of her. In the beginning he thought it'd be easy. Even after Kagome agreed to help in the quest, she was so easy to scare. Afraid of everything, she was, not only the dangers in their travels but her own protector, too. Inuyasha smirks, yes, those were definitely better – easier! - days.

But somewhere along the line she grew up. Now, why did she do that? Wasn't it enough that she had him at her beck and call using the rosary? Maybe it was his own fault, Inuyasha thinks morosely, looking up at the stars while their light-hearted conversation continues below him. He should have never tested the boundaries the spell gave him. Early in their relationship he'd understood that she couldn't - wouldn't - in good faith sit him _every_ time he deserved it (he has no illusions, he'd be dead if so). Maybe that had been his very first mistake, when he decided to test the girl, annoy her in all the ways her delicate sensibilities left her open to. That had been _fun_.

But all good things... Inuyasha sighs as he looks down at the small camp his friends have built.

Call it trial and error; call it her deep understanding of him. Call it sheer luck if you will. But, suddenly, one day she woke up with the knowledge that she didn't really need a magical word to subdue him.

That is the day he most hates. Oh, she still pins him down to the floor whenever his attitude truly calls for it. But for the last weeks he's wished to be eating dirt instead of being the focus of her anger.

He remembers that morning.

---

It had begun like many others, waking up his lazy companions and shouting at them to be quicker about it. Kagome had delayed more than usual, claiming that one of her 'school books' was lost. Inuyasha still sighs at the memory of another wasted hour looking for it. And then it had happened. Kagome had cried out in victory, holding up her book as if it were the Shikon no Tama itself. Her grin was wide and her stance, triumphal. She had looked as if she owned the world. All because of a stupid book. A_thing_ that only distracted her from her mission. Before he could think about it, Inuyasha had snatched it and thrown in straight into some thick bushes. Then there was silence. He remembers as his so-called friends tiptoed out of the area. He remembers Kagome's eyes narrowing, her body rigid in fury. He even remembers closing his eyes and tensing his body in preparation for the fall.

No 'sit' had come.

When seconds passed and nothing happened, Inuyasha had looked at her in askance. Kagome's eyes were still narrowed; her fury, still palpable. But there had been a smile on her face. She was smiling... No. She was _smirking_. Smirking _knowingly. _

The string of curses he'd let out was what had him against the ground seconds later. But the damage was done.

---

He hates that moment with a passion reserved only for Naraku and sword-stealing half-brothers.

No, he decides as he searches for a comfortable spot on the branch, Kagome definitely isn't cute when she's glaring at him across a room. Gentleness runs in fright at the dangerous edge in her smile. And delicate? Inuyasha snorts. There's nothing delicate in the way she looks at him, _daring_ him to push further. Boy, does he wish he could.

But then life would be even more complicate.

Inuyasha looks down when he hears the telling sounds of her bedroll. Finally, some peace! He hasn't counted with their gazes meeting, if only for one second. His head snaps back instantly, going back to stare at the stars, even if now he isn't actually looking at them. He snorts when she wishes him good night and waits until she's asleep to return it.

He can't afford 'more complicate' right now. Inuyasha closes his eyes and leans against the trunk. The day he most hates is when he had to acknowledge that.

* * *

**The End **

15/09/04

* * *

**Feedback **is always of the good.


	3. Kohaku, R

_**DISCLAIMER:** The boy's not mine.   
**DISTRIBUTION:** If you like it, you have it. Just let me know.   
**GENRE:** Intro.   
**SUMMARY:** Kohaku dreams.   
**RATING:** R-ish, for hints of taijiyacest.   
**Written **for shiinabambi._

_

* * *

_

**INFINITE**

_by Leni_

* * *

He remembers her face. A real girl's face. No red eyes or unending blackness, just two beautiful dark eyes asking him to come back.

Come back from where?

He remembers her voice. He'd been on Kagura's feather already, but her scream penetrated briefly the fog he was living in. It was shrill; it pained him. It pained him more not to understand it.

What had she been saying?

He remembers her touch, teasing memories of being huddled against her, warmed by her own body. She always caresses his hair in these memories, always smiles as she mouths his name. There is no sound to these visions, just the flimsy knowledge that they are true, that it's not his imagination playing tricks.

Because his imagination plays enough tricks already.

It twists his few, precious memories. It turns her face into an expression that calls him for more than simple warmth. It makes her voice say words he can't quite comprehend but make him react all the same. His dreams are plagued by her touch, her skin going past his hair, down his face, through the barriers his reality builds around himself.

He wakes up sweating those nights. Too young to fully understand his thoughts. Too old not to feel unsettled by them.

This dream-girl is more than comfort. More than refuge. Infinite beyond salvation. She's the only thing he still feels he can _want_.

* * *

The End

11/11/04

* * *

**Feedback, **it's good for everyone. 


	4. Inuyasha, Kagome

_**SUMMARY:** G. It's over. Everything is over. Everything?  
**CHARACTERS:** Inuyasha, Kagome. K/I  
**WORDCOUNT:** 995_

* * *

**TOMORROW**

_by Leni_

* * *

It was over.

Everything. All the fights of the last months, the fear, the anger... Everything was finally over.

Even with the Jewel calling to him from its place around Kagome's neck, even though he had the memories of Naraku finally falling to his and Sesshoumaru's joint attack, Inuyasha still had a hard time believing it.

He looked up at the stars of Kagome's time, noticing how dim they looked in the city sky. Kagome's sky. Then he looked around. Kagome's yard, Kagome's well, Kagome's house and right now he was sitting on Kagome's roof, just outside of her window.

Inuyasha had brought the girl through the well immediately after the battle, worried about her leg. He could still hear her scream in his mind, it had been so loud and pained. At that moment he hadn't thought twice about it, too involved in the fight. But now that he played the scene frame by frame, Inuyasha could pinpoint the exact moment Kagome had landed wrongly. It'd been his fault, too. One of Naraku's tentacles had trapped her and he'd cut through it without a second thought, hadn't even realised how bad it was until everything was over and he noticed Kagome's limp. Brave as she was, Kagome had continued fighting despite the pain. Stupid girl.

Upon seeing her daughter, Mama Higurashi had whisked her away, leaving him with the old man and the kid at the house. For hours Inuyasha had paced Kagome's room, helpless because she was out of reach and he didn't _know_ what they were doing with her. Furious, too, because neither Grandpa nor Souta would tell him where the women had gone. And then, when they'd finally come back, the first thing Mama Higurashi had done was to explain that Kagome needed to rest. Inuyasha had agreed wholeheartedly, as far as he was concerned Kagome should have been resting all this while, and offered to carry the girl to her bed.

But Grandpa had balked wholeheartedly at the idea, raising such a fuss that, finally fed up, Inuyasha had gone outside for some fresh air. He refused to admit that the old man's accusation had stung, how he'd easily blamed Inuyasha for his granddaughter's injury. But he wasn't wrong either, was he? Inuyasha _should_ have been more aware of the consequences of his actions...

Damn it.

At least now Kagome would never suffer such injuries again. It was over. Finally over. But, if it was really over, then what was he doing here? Naraku was dead; the Jewel was back to its rightful protector. Those were the reasons why he'd let Kagome join him in the quest, and now that they were gone... What was _he_ doing in _her_ time? As it often happened, Kagome's voice jarred him out of his contemplation.

"Inuyasha?" came the soft sound.

He whirled around, sitting on his haunches outside the window. Wasn't that girl supposed to be asleep already? His ears flicked around for some seconds, but she didn't say anything else. Maybe she was talking in her sleep, and that was all. Or maybe she was uncomfortable, that cast thing couldn't help matters. If that were the case, then he could help her. Should he? Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, aware that her grandfather was expecting any wrong move on his part to chase him away.

But she called his name again, a little louder than the last time, and he was crossing though her window before the word had died on her lips. Inuyasha stepped as softly as possible on the floor, still not sure if the girl was awake or just dreaming. Her wide eyes welcoming him were his answer. "Sleep, Kagome," he told her roughly, staying still in the middle of the room. In truth, he didn't know if to be disgruntled or amazed that she had remained awake until now. He knew she needed the rest, normally she fell into an exhausted slumber after much less than today's fight, but at the same time it felt good not to be alone in tonight's musings.

"It's over."

Her dark eyes were focused on him, and he stepped forward without meaning to. "Yes."

"It's _really_ over."

Inuyasha stared hard down at her. Had Kagome hit her head when he wasn't looking? "Yes," he repeated.

"Where do we go from here?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, hadn't he be wondering the same question? But why did Kagome? She had nothing to be afraid of now. She had her family, and her house, and her precious future time. "That was what had you so troubled until now?" He asked incredulously and crossed his arms across his chest, a small annoyed frown appearing on his forehead. Stupid girl. "I'll tell you tomorrow, you worry about resting and healing and only that."

"You aren't 'telling' me anything, dog boy." Even as Kagome said the words, she dutifully closed her eyes. "But yes, tomorrow we'll discuss about it."

Tomorrow. Inuyasha's whole self still reeled at the idea of a tomorrow where he wouldn't have to worry about Naraku. Where the Jewel was as safe as it could be in Kagome's possession, finally complete. "Tomorrow, whatever. Sleep now," he told her gruffly, finally settling for the place at her bedside; he'd just leave first thing in the morning and the old man wouldn't be the wiser. A tiny giggle answered him. Inuyasha heard her hand leaving the covers, searching its way across the bed to his body. "Good night, Inuyasha," he heard her whisper, her sleep-mussed words accentuated by a weak clasp on his shoulder.

"Good night," he answered just as quietly, thoughts running wildly through the fact that the danger was over, that the battles were finished and that they had survived through them. It was everything that mattered right now, the rest they could figure out tomorrow.

Tomorrow, that was a nice word. Inuyasha lifted one hand to cover Kagome's, and he smiled.

Maybe it wasn't over.

* * *

**The End  
**08/02/05

* * *

**Feedback **is of the good. 


	5. Shippou, sillyfic

_**DISCLAIMER:** I disclaim.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **If you want it, just let me know.  
**RATING: **PG  
**GENRE: **Humour  
**SUMMARY: **Shippou is training. Poor Shippou!  
**NOTES: **Warning for sillyfic._

_**Written for **Wheezambu_

* * *

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

_by Leni_

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, a rare moment of calmness in their travels. Shippou had walked away from their campsite for almost an hour, looking for the perfect spot to do this. Now he stood in the centre of this clearing, with only the sounds of the forest surrounding him. This place, this moment, was exactly what he needed to keep his focus. Focus Shippou knew necessary for the mission he'd assigned himself.

For too long he'd been the group's weakest link. Even Kagome caused more damage with her powered arrows - especially after she actually learned to hit a moving target! Shippou often felt drowned in his friends' powers; he knew himself to be the helpless kid that barely got himself alive when he had to fight.

But that would change now. If he could only master his abilities, then he'd be the key element in their fight against Naraku. Shippou knew it would be hard. He knew it was to be practically hopeless. Those were the reasons he'd given himself not to tell the others.

But truthfully he wanted to surprise them. Shippou would show them what kitsune cubs were really capable of achieving, and his friends would _finally_ recognise his potential. He smiled. If he kept practising this hard, he'd get it. He only needed the time. Just a little more time....

He breathed deeply, preparing his body for the transformation. His mind concentrated on the form he wanted to assume. That one and only weakness in Naraku's thick armour. He pictured the soft lines, the exact colours, the grace and majesty that always surrounded his current illusion.

Shippou tried so hard, that this time his trick was perfect.

He was so focused, that he completely missed the girl coming to call him for lunch. He never felt the light steps approaching the clearing, never as much as heard her soft gasp.

That was why he was so startled as an arrow flew by him, nearly scorching 'his' pale cheeks with its power. Shippou turned around wildly, legs almost tangling with the loose hakama, just to see Kagome preparing another shot.

No. Not now.

Inuyasha came running from the village, this form's name loud on his lips. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she let the arrow loose.

No!

Shippou ducked, eyes wide when long strands of black hair fell under the arrow's sharp edge.

Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome _growled_.

Too stunned to even think about reverting to his kitsune form, Shippou shrieked and ran away faster than ever.

Never, _never,_ was he transforming into Kikyou again.

* * *

**The End  
**11/11/04

* * *

_Note:_ I have no lost love for Kikyou, but I do respect her. However, that said, I _do_ have a very weird taste in humour.

**Feedback **is always welcome


	6. Grandpa, sillyfic

_**DISCLAIMER:** As if!  
__**DISTRIBUTION:** If you like it, you have it. Just let me know.  
**GENRE:** Humour.  
**SUMMARY:** Grandpa leaves a note for Kagome.  
**RATING:** PG  
**Written **for artemismoonsan_

_-----_

**POSTSCRIPT**

_by Leni_

_-----_

'Dear Kagome,

While you were out with your schoolmates, your dog-friend came through the well in your search. He tried to trick me, posing as a darkhaired boy, but he never stood a chance of going past me. I may be old, but my powers are still at their peak.

He made to walk past me, but I intercepted him with one of my oldest spells, one designed especifically to scare off evil demons. Again, that fiend managed to deflect it but this time I DID affect something of his. If only his clothes. He couldn't be fast enough to remove them.

But that presented its own share of trouble I had not counted with. It was hardly proper to let him stay in the nude, especially when you or your mother could come in at any moment. So I, as I always do, sacrificed myself for my family's sake and lent him some of your father's clothes. Kagome, my dear granddaughter, I am ashamed to know how unfit that half-demon is for our lives. I had to explain to him how most of the clothes worked, and even then barely convinced that stubborn head to try on some old boxers.

Now I understand your temper when you first tried to get him to wear a simple cap. I have to admit it, I'm very proud of you. I do not believe I would have been capable of such patience when I was your age.

Back to the story, I am afraid to say there was a small inconvenience. You may not remember this, but your father and I were of the same build. Needless to say, my beloved Kiyo's clothes didn't fit that boy. Those odd robes of his are still in the laundry room and I'm with them to make sure they do not release any evil youki into our house. When they are ready I'll bring them to your room. I'll only stop my vigil to leave this note where you'll see it.

- Grandpa.

_P.S.:_ Kagome. Do not. I repeat, do _not_ enter your bedroom without knocking first. This is maybe the most important part of this note. After all, that was the only place your friend accepted to sta---'

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! SIT! Sitsitsit_sit_!"

"Damn it, stop!"

"S---"

"Stop! Your stupid grandfather poured something smelly on my clothes, alright?! Even an human nose cannot stand that stench!"

Grandpa sweatdropped and crossed out the last paragraph. "Never mind that," he murmured to the empty room, closing the cap of Mama's 'lost' nail polish remover and hiding it back into his sleeve.

-----

**The End  
**20/11/04

-----

**Feedback? **Yes, please!


	7. Complement

**SUMMARY:** PG. Late at night, he reflects on his luck.  
**WORDCOUNT:** 357  
**DEDICATION:** for FluffyFledging, though she'll probably deny all involvement. wink

* * *

**COMPLEMENT**

_by Leni_

* * *

Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck. He stayed awake until late in the night, looking proudly at his two companions in the room. He, who for so long had believed he deserved none, who had feared for their survival in the battles against Naraku until he couldn't sleep at all. Yet here they were, the both of them, back into his life and lying contentedly under his stare.

So different, they were said to be. Supposed to have only their origins in common, maybe the most outer looks too, but nothing else. Yet he knew better. Maybe he was the only one who'd seen them since their beginnings, when both were barely shadows of who they would be come. In the end they were one, both sides of a coin that complemented each other beautifully. That complemented _his_ lonely existence beautifully.

The one bore the gift of life and death deep in herself; an understanding beyond any human's rested in her essence. The other was more carefree; though doted with a small, weak appearance, her inner strength belied her form, made her even more beautiful. Where one analysed the situation carefully before deciding her role, the other jumped first in the defence of her loved ones, using a display of colours and forces in her plight.

Ying and yang, radiant light and shades of grey. Could the one truly exist without the other? No. And that was exactly how Toutousai had meant them to be.

Toutosai felt it deeply for the Inu-no-Taisho's sons, how they'd perished bravely in their efforts to contain the evil hanyou. But at least their heritance survived, in the Tessaiga and the Tetsusaiga. The boys had done well, protecting Toutousai's most beloved works until the end, giving their friends opportunity to rescue the swords and bring them back to their maker.

He looked at them again, glistening softly under the firelight. So safe, so beautiful, such a _perfect_ proof of his hard work. Two swords that reminded him of his younger self whenever memory failed. Toutousai closed his eyes, finally exhausted, and saw their exquisite lines beneath his eyelids...

...and Toutousai was happy.

* * *

**The End**  
08/02/05

* * *

**Feedback? **Yes, please. 


	8. Inuyasha&Kagome

_**SUMMARY:** PG. Kagome and Inuyasha, in the beginning of the anime. No spoilers.  
**Genre: **General.  
**Word Count: **250  
**Note: **Thank you for the reviews, brakken. They were lovely. As for that confusing vignette at the start of this compilation, well... I can only say it was one of my first ventures into the fandom, so I myself was confused by their interaction._

_Written for **iyissekiwa**. Green challenge._

* * *

**A MOMENT TO BREATHE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Only when a large shadow blocks the sunlight, does Kagome register the sound of bare footsteps against the grass. He's a hunter, she reminds herself, silent and cautious even when she's not the prey.

"It's lunch time!"

He sounds grouchy, reluctantly aware that human girls need more rest – especially after this morning.

"What _are_ you doing?"

She doesn't need to open her eyes to know that his brow will be knit together, golden eyes caught between curiosity and exasperation.

"Kagome?"

He must think she's asleep; he'd never sound so gentle otherwise. Inuyasha orders her around. He threatens. He yells – the loudest when she one-sidedly decides to face enraged youkai and needs to be rescued.

This new sound, she likes. Pushing herself up on one elbow, Kagome reaches up to catch a sleeve – and pulls. _(Has she ever initiated some contact that wasn't born in anger or fear?)_ Inuyasha is confused enough to comply _(No.)_ and sits beside her docilely.

"Isn't it nice? No field at home can be this green." She plucks out a grass blade and brushes his cheek with it. "You must love it here."

It's the wrong thing to say. She doesn't understand why it's wrong and he won't tell her; but the moment is broken. Inuyasha is already jumping to his feet, grabbing her by the wrist. "Enough nonsense," he scowls as he stalks away, pulling her along. "I'm hungry."

Kagome digs in her heels.

"Don't dare…."

"Osuwari!"

"_Ka-go-me!_"

She sighs. They're back to the yelling.

* * *

**The End**  
29/03/08


End file.
